


Taste of Labor

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Harry, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Past Mpreg, false contractions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's to say we won't have twins again?" Harry quipped. "Then we'll have seven! Seven, Louis!" Who was Harry kidding? His husband was just as stubborn as he was and he knew nothing would get him off this topic. The younger man suddenly thought of the flyer that Niall had given him about a facility he visited with Josh one day. "Okay, Louis, alright, you win."</p>
<p>	"Really?" Louis' eyes widened before they narrowed. "There's a catch, isn't there?" Harry was never one to cave so easily so it made the older lad suspicious.</p>
<p>	"Nope. No catch, Lou. We'll have another."</p>
<p>The blue eyed man smiled victoriously and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck kissing him deeply. "Thank you!"</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and patted Louis' thigh before he got up and started preparing dinner. He made the phone call to the facility booking an appointment for him and Louis. Harry didn't want to go through labor and delivery again and perhaps after this appointment, Louis' mind would change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Labor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you all have seen that video where the two men go to this facility that stimulates contractions because they thought their wives were being dramatic when they had their children! I'll try to find a link and figure out to post it with this story because this was loosely based off this!

"Daaaaad!" Haley screeched as Connor barreled through her room and terrorized everything in his wake. "Connor's ruining my shit again!"

Harry sighed and buckled his two year old twins into their high chairs and poured a handful of Cheerios on their trays before he darted up the stairs and hovered in his eldest daughter's doorway. "What have I told you about using that type of language in the house and especially in front of your younger siblings?"

The thirteen year-old sighed with a pout, a hand on her hip as she pointed to Connor laughing hysterically in the middle of the mess on the floor. "He won't leave me alone, daddy! I've just about had it!" 

The father of five laughed and pulled his daughter into a hug, running his fingers through her long, chocolate curls. "I can't wait and see how you handle your own children, sweetheart." Harry kissed the top of her head and walked over to Connor picking up the four year-old and setting him on his hip. "Connor Maxwell, what have I told you about getting into your sister's things?"

"But it's fun," he pouted, blue eyes peering up at Harry. 

"It's not right and I told you what'll happen the next time you disobeyed me," the brunette admonished.

"Timeout," He frowned as his eyes welled with tears. 

"Yep, so let's go, mister."

Haley gave a smug smirk and shut her door after Harry left with Connor and started cleaning up the mess her younger brother created. Louis walked in from the backyard, face and chest sun-kissed from being outside so long and chuckled when he saw the twins throwing the cereal all over the floor.

"Bryce and Brighton!" Louis mock-gasped and walked over to the twin boys. "What are you doing?"

"Mine!" Bryce chirped in reply, that word being the only one he had learned to say and believing it was the answer to everything. 

"Ereal!" Brighton giggled holding up a few soggy ones in his tiny hand. 

"Yes, I see that," Louis giggled and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before he went to get the broom. "You know daddy doesn't like it when you make a mess. He's gonna be upset when he finds out what you two did."

"No!" Brighton's eyes went wide. "No tubble."

"Yes, trouble," the blue eyed lad countered. "No more throwing food."  
Brighton frowned and bowed his head. "Otay...”

Louis wouldn't give up the life he had now for the world. By the time they were in their mid twenties, he and Harry had delivered their second child. They enjoyed the band scene for as long as it carried until the two lovebirds realized how much they wanted to raise a family. The rest of the boys didn't mind ending One Direction by the time they were twenty-five because they, too, wanted to start families of their own. 

First came Haley when Harry was only twenty and that happened when they had a quickie in their dressing room right before a concert. That year, they went into an intermission so Louis and Harry could raise their daughter. By the time Haley was one and a half, Harry was rethinking their future and decided that he didn't want to continue the music and traveling scene for long now that him and Louis were parents. 

A year and a half later and only hours after the boys last concert of their Farewell Tour, Harry went into labor, delivering their second child, Callie backstage with the help of Liam and Zayn. It had been a roller coaster since then. Louis and Harry went from being worldwide sensations to exhausted parents and neither of them would have changed it for the world. By the time Callie was eight, Harry was expecting their third, Connor and that was the most stressful birth yet.

Connor was getting too big and Harry was induced at only eight months and delivered him after being in labor for twenty-six hours. The curly brunette wanted to be done after that. He figured three was enough for him and Louis.

Two years later and due to one drunken night, Harry found himself pregnant again and the green eyed lad had broken down. It's not that he didn't want to have another baby but he feared his pregnancy would be like Connor's. He had gotten extremely big with him, gaining close to sixty pounds and it took him a year and a half to return to his regular figure. When the doctor explained to the married couple that they were expecting twins, Harry had passed out. Not only would there be two on the way but that meant he'd be even bigger and the complications would only be worse. Now, Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson were parents to five wonderful children and Harry couldn't be happier. He was perfectly content with that number and if he ended up with a sixth, he'd probably go insane. 

Harry ran his fingers through his curls and entered the kitchen finding his husband sweeping up the cereal scattered around the floor. "Bryce and Brighton," Harry said in that parenting tone that made both toddlers bow their head in shame.

"Mine," Bryce pouted and sniffled.

"Sowie," Brighton whispered.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the twins' adorable nature. He walked over and kissed each of their foreheads and handed them their sippy cups. "I don't want these on the floor, okay?"

Both boys nodded in understanding and took the cups from Harry. Louis finished sweeping up the mess and tossed the pan of cheerios in the bin. He walked over to his husband and curled his arm around his waist pulling the taller man into his body and reaching up on his tiptoes to peck his lips. "How are you doing? It feels like I haven't seen you in years."

Harry giggled and grabbed Louis' chin, leaning down and kissing him softly. "It does seem that way, doesn't it? It's amazing how much five children can keep you busy, huh?"

Louis rolled his eyes and poked Harry's flat stomach. "I wasn't expecting to have five, but it just kind of happened and now I kind of like it," he smirked.

"I'm sure you do, Lou," Harry rolled his eyes. "You get the chance to escape to your studio while our walls get painted a different color each night with food."

"Hey! I take care of our children, too!" Louis protested. "I took the younger ones to the park the other day so you could have a break."

"Lou, baby, calm down, I know you take care of them," Harry assured with a kiss to his lips. "You're a wonderful father." 

"I'm glad you think that because I want another!" he chimed.

Harry's eyes widened and he let out a disbelieving laugh. "Are you insane, Louis? There's no way in hell I'm going through that again!"

The twins watched in interest at their fathers arguing. To them, it was just words being tossed back and forth but the gestures Harry and Louis were exchanging made the boys giggle getting their parents' attentions. Harry's sour face instantly melted into a warm smile as he picked up Bryce while Louis picked up Brighton and set them in the playpen with their toys. 

"Come on, Haz," Louis pleaded, plopping down on the couch. 

The Cheshire lad sighed and sat down next to Louis. He pursed his lips and took his husband's hands in his own. "Lou, there's no way I could go through labor and delivery again. You don't even know how painful it is. It beats any and every tattoo we've gotten, trust me."

Louis sighed in annoyance and chewed on his bottom lip and stared intently at Harry. "Seriously, Hazza, just one more! It'll be our last and I'll never ask for anything again! Please?"

The younger lad laughed softly at his how much his husband was pleading. "You just don't get it, Lou. Childbirth wasn't exactly pleasant. And after Connor, I didn't want anymore but then the twins came."  
Louis groaned in frustration and scrubbed his hand over his face. "Seriously, Haz? It's one more baby!"

"Who's to say we won't have twins again?" Harry quipped. "Then we'll have seven! Seven, Louis!" Who was Harry kidding? His husband was just as stubborn as he was and he knew nothing would get him off this topic. The younger man suddenly thought of the flyer that Niall had given him about a facility he visited with Josh one day. "Okay, Louis, alright, you win."

"Really?" Louis' eyes widened before they narrowed. "There's a catch, isn't there?" Harry was never one to cave so easily so it made the older lad suspicious.

"Nope. No catch, Lou. We'll have another."

The blue eyed man smiled victoriously and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck kissing him deeply. "Thank you!"

Harry chuckled and patted Louis' thigh before he got up and started preparing dinner. He made the phone call to the facility booking an appointment for him and Louis. Harry didn't want to go through labor and delivery again and perhaps after this appointment, Louis' mind would change.

***

"Haz, where are you taking me?" Louis asked as Harry pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine. Harry stuffed the keys into his pocket and got out of the car with only a smug smirk and held his hand out for his husband to take. "Come on, Lou."

"I don't like this," Louis frowned, eyeing the building but taking his hand anyway.

"Quite being a baby," Harry laughed. "S'not like I've tricked you into getting your shots. You're a grown man."

"Then why are we here? What are we doing?"

"You'll see," Harry giggled and pulled Louis along. The curly brunette led Louis down a corridor and into a room with two exam beds and a few expensive machines. An oriental woman in a white lab coat stood by one of the beds, a polite smile gracing her face. 

"Hi, Harry, how are you today?" she asked shaking his hand.

"I'm great, thank you," he nodded with his own polite smile. "This is my husband, Louis, and he wants us to have another child. We've already got five and he just doesn't quite get the idea of how unpleasant childbirth really is. I was hoping you could help him....get the idea?" he quirked a brow with a mischievous smirk.

The older lad narrowed his eyes at Harry, wondering what his husband was up to. He didn't have much time to question anything because his husband was already leading him to a table and urging him to lie down. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Well, Lou, Dr. Brandt is going to simulate what actual contractions feel like during the first stages of labor to the very last before the baby crowns. I just want you to get a little taste of what I experienced four times," Harry promptly explained before pecking Louis' lips and stepping back so the doctor could set Louis up.

Louis actually laughed at that. His husband brought him here so he'd get a taste of what labor actually felt like. His pain tolerance was pretty high hand he couldn't imagine them being anything worse than being kicked in the stomach. "They're probably not even that bad," he scoffed.

"You say that now," Dr. Brandt giggled as she finished strapping all the chords to Louis' abdomen.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Harry smirked and patted Louis' shoulder. "Maybe after this, you'll get what I'm talking about."

The shorter male rolled his eyes and placed his hands behind his head getting himself nice and comfortable. "And if I can handle this, what's my reward?"

"We'll have another baby."

"And if I can't?" Louis quirked a brow.

"The twins are our last," Harry stated simply.

"Deal."

Dr. Brandt walked over to the machine and poised her fingers over the keypad. "Alright, Louis, here we go. This is the first stage," she explained before pressing a couple buttons and turning on the simulator.

The first wave startled Louis and he yelped, hands immediately leaving from behind his head to grip the sides of the bed. "The fuck!" he cringed, his body wanting to curl in on itself.  
Harry chuckled, smirking in triumph as he patted Louis' shoulder. "You okay, babe? That's only the first stage. There's two more." Louis bit his lip, trying to breathe through his nose as he kept his eyes clenched. He felt like someone was stabbing him multiple times in his abdomen and then twisting his gut. 

"Alright, here's the second stage," Dr. Brandt informed, hitting another set of keys and engaging the second wave of contractions.

This time, Louis' eyes widened and his body did curl on itself as he tried to impede the tears from spilling his eyes. "H-Hand! Haz, give me your hand!"

Harry laughed and grabbed Louis' hand, jumping slightly at the bone-crushing grip. His spare hand rubbed Louis' back and leaned forward. "Just breathe, Lou, it's almost over. In through your mouth, out through your nose."

Louis shook his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut and the hand that wasn't holding his husband's, biting into the edge of the bed. "H-Holy fuck.....shit, shit, shit!"

Harry had to admit that even he handled labor better than Louis was handling it right now and his were real labor pains. Louis was already panting, sweat beading on the back of his neck as he desperately tried to breathe. At this point, his husband was proving that he wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be.

"Alright, and here's stage three," Dr. Brandt alerted before she engaged the last stage and watched as Louis nearly screamed and bit his own arm in attempt to muffle the cries.

Harry frowned slightly watching as tears streamed down Louis' eyes and his face go red in attempt to conceal just how much pain he was in. However, Harry's face quickly melted into smugness when he remembered what Louis had said only moments earlier about being able to handle labor pains. "What's it feel like, Lou?"

"Fuck you, don't talk to me," he hissed and moved to get on his hands and knees thinking it would lessen the pain. He grabbed the pillow in front of him and bunched it up under his chin biting into the fabric and moaning in agony.

Harry smirked to himself and nodded to Dr. Brandt to end the experiment. She giggled to herself and shut of the machine. Louis' gasped and then sighed in relief when the pain was suddenly gone. He collapsed against the bed, tears trickling out of his eyes and attempting to breathe normally. The Cheshire lad sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Louis' back in attempt to relax him while the other carded through his hair. He figured he'd let Louis catch his breath before he spoke to him.

"Still think I was faking it when I was screaming and cursing you out?" Harry chuckled.

Louis looked over his shoulder to stare at his husband with glass cobalt eyes and shook his head. "God, fuck that hurt."

"I went through that four times, Louis," Harry reminded.

Louis shook his head and sat up, immediately pulling his husband into a hug and holding him tight. "God, Haz, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know that's how bad you had it."

Harry rubbed his husband's back and pulled away to wipe his tears. "Now you know."

"Now, I know," Louis agreed. "Babe, we don't have to have any more kids, I'm perfectly fine with five." 

Harry chuckled and pulled away to peck his lover's lips. "I'm glad you and I are in agreement."


End file.
